Tears
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: After the defeat of Omega and the disappearance of Vincent, Yuffie struggles to cope with the fact that he could be dead forever and finds that she can't imagine a world without the silent gunslinger. Yuffentine, Cloti, Cidra. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Tears

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER ONE: VINCENT'S DISAPPEARANCE

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

* * *

Tears that felt oh so foreign to her streaked down her cheeks like silvery waterfalls made of hot seawater. The other girl with her didn't understand why she was so upset. And she said as much to the crying girl. "He'll be back right?" She asked unemotionally. The sad girl looked up at the cold girl and sneered through her tears. "What would you know? You feel nothing. Just go rot in a hole or something." She snarled. The emotionless girl looked shocked for the first time ever. The crying girl sniffled and new waterfalls made their way down her creamy tan skin. A few freckles glistened in her tears of utter grief and sadness.

"Come on Yuu. Let's get you back to the bar so you can change, shower, and get something to eat." A beautiful brunette mother-type said softly. A blond man helped her up and the girl clung to the woman. "Why does it hurt? I'm crying. I don't cry and yet…..here I am on the field crying my eyes out for someone that might be….." She broke off with a heartbroken sob. The woman gathers her into her arms and makes soft soothing noises to her friend but the thought has already been spoken. It's in her mind and with a heart-wrenching wail of grief and hysteria the small woman sinks to the ground and hugs herself as her body trembles and her voice quakes with her cries of pain. "Cloud I can't watch her do this to herself anymore. Please make her stop." The woman begged softly. Cloud, the blond, held up a materia and closed his eyes. "Sleep 3." He breathed softly. The girl's sobs died as she drifted into the blackness of sleep. Cloud picked her up and carried her to the airship where their loud, vulgar pilot waited.

The ride back to Edge was a silent one full of worry for the sleeping girl and their missing friend. No one spoke and Cid didn't smoke for once. He thought of the sleeping girl as an annoyingly cheerful daughter and seeing her so upset didn't sit well with him. She wasn't supposed to be so torn up like this by anyone. He didn't think he could forgive their missing friend for doing this to the normally cheerful girl.

"Why is she so upset anyway? It's not like she actually cares about what happens to us." A grumpy black man grumbled. Tifa, the brunette, sneered at him and stroked the sleeping girl's dark hair. "What would you know about Yuffie Barret? You don't even make an effort to get to know her better. So what if she's emotionally tougher than we are? Does that make her a bad person?" She snapped angrily. "She's a thief Teef and once a thief always a thief. Looking out for number one is what she does best." Barret snapped back. "You think her tears and pain were fake?" Tifa breathed. "She's always been a good actress." Barret replied.

Tifa glared at him. "How dare you?! If you knew the real Yuffie, you wouldn't be saying that stupid, ridiculous bullshit. I'm taking her to her room. She shouldn't have to hear this. Even when she's unconscious." She spat as she picked the petite ninja up and left with her to the quarters. "I'll let you know when we're in Edge Teef!" Cloud called after her.

* * *

This chapter hurt me to write. But I got it out. R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	2. Good News

CHAPTER TWO: GOOD NEWS FOR YUFFIE.

I DON'T OWN FF 7

* * *

Tifa sighed as she made breakfast for everyone while hoping that Yuffie would be among the faces that waited for her cooking. She wasn't and that hurt her just as badly as Barret's cold words on the Shera a week earlier. Tifa served everyone first then carefully made a plate for Yuffie and took it upstairs to the depressed young woman. She gently knocked on the door and prayed that Yuffie would answer it and invite her in so that they could talk.

"Yuffie I made breakfast if you're hungry." The woman spoke softly. "Thanks Tifa but I'm not hungry." Yuffie replied quietly. Tifa sets the plate outside her door gently and walks away. Yuffie opened the door grabbed the plate. As much as she hated the way her friends felt sorry for her, she recognized that she needed to eat or she would die. So Yuffie grudgingly ate what Tifa gave her and remained in her room where she was safe from the looks of pity they threw her way. When they thought she wasn't looking of course because they would never give those pitying looks to her face.

Yuffie heard the phone downstairs ring and held her breath as Tifa answered it. "Seventh Heaven Tifa speaking. How can I help you?" She asked. Tifa was silent for a moment before speaking again. "It's good to hear you alive and well too Reeve. Yes she is. I'll see if she'll come down and talk to you. Hold on a moment please." She replied. Tifa went upstairs and knocked on Yuffie's door. "Will you speak to Reeve Yuffie?" She asked. "Yeah sure Teef. I've missed that moogle obsessed maniac." Yuffie replied. She followed the brunette haired barmaid down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello this is Yuffie." She said softly. "Yuffie I have good news for you." Reeve said excitedly. "What is it?" Yuffie asked. "Vincent is here in Junon. He's been here for the past few days. I couldn't call sooner because I was swamped with meetings to coordinate the rebuilding of the places damaged by the weapons and Vincent's fight with Omega. I'm sorry I just got around to calling." Reeve said.

Yuffie felt her legs give out under her and she made a choked sound in her throat. "Can I speak to him? Will he even talk to me?" She choked out. Reeve chuckled. "Yes you may speak to him as for answering your other question, I can't tell you if he will or not." He replied. Yuffie whimpered softly again as more of those strange tears spilled down her cheeks again. "Ok." She replied quietly. Yuffie heard Reeve hand the phone off to someone and then she heard his wonderful voice. "Hello Yuffie." Vincent Valentine said in his own quiet voice. "Hey Vinnie." Yuffie replied cheerfully. A huge smile appeared on her face that nearly blinded Cloud as he came down the stairs for breakfast. It brought a smile to his face though because he was glad she was smiling again.

"Is she ok Cloud?" Tifa asked worriedly. "Yeah. She's fine Teef. She's just glad to hear his voice is all." Cloud replied. "Reeve's?" Tifa asked confusedly. "No Teef. Vincent's. They're talking right now." Cloud chuckled a reply. "Oh thank the Planet." Tifa said in relief. She didn't think she could handle a depressed Yuffie anymore. The barmaid stood at the corner listening to the happy ninja speak with their angsty gunslinging demon container. "Nah we all made it ok. I think I should apologize to Shelke though. I said some mean things to her when you disappeared." Yuffie said guiltily.

Vincent chuckled dryly. "That's just so you Yuffie." He said. Yuffie laughed. "Yeah I guess so. I feel bad now but I didn't at the time." She agreed. Tifa smiled. "So when you coming back here to us Vinnie?" Yuffie asked. She was greeted with silence on the other end of the phone. "Vince?" Yuffie prodded. "I don't know actually. I've been busy here in Junon helping Reeve." Vincent replied. Yuffie's smile faded slightly. "I see. It's ok. Maybe we could come help." Yuffie offered. "That won't be necessary. We have it under control here." Vincent replied. Yuffie's smile vanished entirely and anger took it's place. "If you don't want to see us just come out and say it Vincent. It's not like you actually care about us since we're not Lucrecia so fuck off." She snarled before slamming the phone down on the hook and storming back upstairs where she hastily packed her stuff and grabbed her shuriken. "I'm going home for a little bit. I'll be back in a few months or a few days depending how quickly and much Godo pisses me off." Yuffie spat at Tifa as she streaked past the barmaid. "Be safe Yuffie." Tifa mumbled after her. Yuffie came back and hugged Tifa hard. "I'll be back Teef. I promise. I just need time to cool off. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I love you guys. I have to come back right? I can't leave my loved ones behind." She said. "I love you too Yuffie. We'll be waiting for you with open arms." Tifa replied as she hugged the small girl back. Deceptively gentle hands grasped as the two deceptively fragile women held hands for a moment before Yuffie left again. Tifa smiled. "She'll be back. She promised. And Yuffie doesn't break a promise." She said as she went into the bar and started cleaning up in preparation for opening night that night.

Yuffie got a chocobo from Cloud's small collection behind the bar and took off for Wutai.

* * *

Chapter two is now served.


	3. Sidetracked in Junon

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER THREE: SIDETRACKED IN JUNON.

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

* * *

Yuffie was halfway to the coast to take the chocobo across to Wutai when she was sidetracked. Her fury was still fresh in her veins but she felt that she should drop by and see Reeve. Besides, Rufus Shinra owed her 5000 gil for a chocobo she bred for him and he hadn't paid up yet. Yuffie turned her gold choco toward Junon and prayed she wouldn't see Vincent in Junon before she saw Rufus and Reeve so she would have a chance to calm down before she did something she would regret like slapping him or attacking him with her shuriken. Conformer was nestled securely to her back as she raced the chocobo toward Junon.

When she arrived in the city, she walked beside her cocobo and went to see Rufus first. She left her bird in the care of a sweet little lady that promised to care for the feathered creature until she returned for her. "_Mina I want you to be good for the lady until I come back. Then we'll go to Wutai_." Yuffie crooned to the bird in Wutainese. "Wark!" Mina warked back. Yuffie giggled and left the stable. She ran into Rude and smirked. "Hey Rude. Rufus around?" She asked. "Yes. He's free at the moment Miss Kisaragi." Rude replied politely. He led her to the Shinra head's office and sighed. "Yuffie Kisaragi to see you sir." He said and left her there. "Yuffie! What do I owe this visit to?" Rufus asked. "You owe me 5000 gil for Valencia Shinra." Yuffie replied. Rufus smiled and handed her the money. "Sorry. Repairs have taken up all my time so I haven't had time to come find you to bring you the money." He replied. "It's ok." Yuffie said. She grinned at him and skipped out with her spoils only to run into Reno.

Yuffie groaned inwardly. "Hey Turkey. Gotta run so I can't pluck your feathers just yet. Maybe next time." She yelled before jumping out the window and landing on an overhanging ledge before hopping the short distance to the ground. Yuffie collected Mina and paid the woman before hopping on Mina's back and heading for Reeve's WRO base. She dodged people and traffic to get to the building and when she got there, she left Mina with another choco handler and went inside to see Reeve.

Yuffie made it to Reeve Tuesti's office in one piece without running into Vincent. She didn't want to face him just yet because she was still hurt from his words. "Hey ya Reevey." Yuffie chirped. "Hello Yuffie." Reeve greeted back. He smirked at her and Yuffie grinned at him. "I brung you a present." She said. "Oh?" Reeve raised an eyebrow at her. Yuffie chucked a package at him and he caught it. "What is it?" He asked. "Open it baka." Yuffie replied. "Baka?" Reeve asked. "Idiot." Yuffie translated.

Reeve chuckled and ruffled her hair but did as she asked. His eyes widened and he held up the sleek portable care case for repairing Cait Sith on the road. "Thank you Yuffie. I'm honored that you would give me something like this." He said softly. Yuffie grinned brightly at him and snickered. "Don't worry about it Reevey. I had it laying around in my bag just in case I needed it but I realized you would put it to better use than I would." She giggled. Reeve smiled. "Rico has been asking about you again Yuffie. He seems to harbor an obssession with you." He said. Yuffie grimaced. "Rico should know by now that I'm not interested." She groaned. "Well he's young Yuffie. Perhaps you should indulge him this once." Reeve suggested. Yuffie snorted. "Then he'll be sniffing after me like a bitch in heat forever." She replied.

Reeve laughed at her discription of Rico but sighed. "It would probably motivate a certain person into getting his figurative head out of his figurative ass." He suggested. Yuffie smirked. "I like how dirty you can play Reeve. Maybe I will." She replied. "Good. I'll call him in." Reeve chuckled before asking his assistant to bring Rico in. Five minutes later, the tall, blond Coasta native came in and grinned. "What is it sir?" He asked. "I've decided to allow you once chance to take me on a date." Yuffie declared imperiously as if she were a queen gifting one of her subjects for pleasing her. Rico's eyes lit up and guilt slammed into the Wutainese princess. She ruthlessly shoved it away because Vincent had that fucking mako whore Lucrecia. She had to make him see that Lucrecia was the past and she could be his future or she would go insane.

"YES!!!!" Rico cheered gleefully as he dashed out of the office to go find something suitable to wear on his date with Yuffie. "What have we done?" Yuffie moaned as she slumped down on the floor. Reeve laughed again and pulled her up. "Come on Yuffie. It's just one date." He consoled her. "That one date might make him think we're engaged to be married or something! I can't go through with this!" She wailed. Reeve hugged her. "Yes you can. If you want Vincent you have to." He replied softly. "Fuck Vincent right now. He hurt me." Yuffie mumbled tearfully. Reeve made a soft sound in his throat. "Poor Yuffie. Your life has been one tragedy after another." He soothed. Yuffie nodded. "I miss mama." She mumbled again as the tears spilled over. Yuffie cursed silently. She wasn't the crying type but Vincent pissed her off so badly that she was doing things she would rather die than do. Like cry. And accept the attentions of an obsessed young man that wasn't Vincent.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	4. Yuffie's Hell Date

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER FOUR: YUFFIE'S HELL DATE.

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm water of the shower. She closed her eyes and thought about how stupid this was. 'If Vincent found out.....would he even care that I'm going on a date with some random man?' Yuffie wondered. She silently washed her hair and body before stepping out of the shower and drying off.

Yuffie went into her room and got dressed for her date. 'Ugh. Just saying that word in my head and associating it with Rico makes me wanna puke.' She thought disgustedly as she dressed in a soft black skirt with silver sequins and a silver peasant top that went nicely with her eyes. She detested make up so she didn't wear any. Yuffie finished her outfit off with a pair of soft silver ballet shoes. 'He'd better appreciate the effort I made or I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands.' She thought angrily.

Yuffie grabbed her clutch, hid some weapons on her person, and quickly applied some clear red gloss. "Reeve!!!! For the record, I'm totally against this whole thing." She hissed as she greeted the man at the door. "Ah but Yuffie if you want him, you have to do what must be done. Make him so jealous that he won't think about anything other than keeping you." Reeve replied. "If this backfires, I'm telling him that you made me do this." Yuffie promised grimly. "Very well.........I'll accept the blame." Reeve agreed cheerfully. "You make me wonder about your mental stability sometimes Reeve." Yuffie said.

Rico's eyes about fell out of his head when he saw Yuffie and the princess felt kind of guilty for going to all the effort when she was only gonna turn him down in the end. "You look great!" He gushed. Yuffie flinched at the amount of emotion in that one phrase and prayed mentally that she didn't sound like that when she talked to Vincent about anything. Rico grabbed her hand enthusiastically and started pulling her toward the lobby and the world outside. "You're gonna have so much fun on this date that you'll be begging to marry me when it's over." He said cheerfully. Yuffie wanted to kill herself with a rusty kunai when he said that. 'Oh boy.......that sentence usually promises a hell date.' She thought in disgust.

Yuffie mentally slapped herself repeatedly when her prediction came true. Rico had no manners, treated her like some sideshow attraction, ruined her favorite outfit, lost her shoes, nearly got her killed and tried to practically rape her as they were coming back to the WRO.

Rico grinned excitedly when they got up to the doors of WRO HQ. "So how did it go Yuffie? Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked ecstatically.

Yuffie stared at him with her mouth gaping open for a second before her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the door handle to let herself back inside the WRO building. "Rico I never want to hear you mention another date again. If you ask me out one more time in your pathetic life, I will chop you up with my Conformer. You are the rudest, most inconsiderate, chauvanistic, pig-headed, saddest excuse of a date that I have ever had. I would rather date Sephiroth than date you again. I would marry Sephiroth before I would marry you. Hell I would let my father fix me up with some old geezer before I would date you again! I had the worst time ever! You ruined my clothes, you nearly got me killed, lost my favorite dress shoes, showed me off to complete strangers like I was some sideshow freak of nature, you treated me like I was lucky you even decided to gift me with your presence and you practically tried to rape me on the way back here! So NO I didn't have a good time! And you're lucky I'm not going to have you arrested!" She snarled back.

"You were lucky I even noticed you Yuffie! It's not like Vincent was ever gonna wake up and smell the roses!" Rico protested in a hurt tone.

Yuffie wheeled around and poked Rico in the chest. "_Vincent_ didn't treat me like you did! _Vincent_ didn't show me off like some kind of freak! _Vincent_ would never try and force his affections on me! _Vincent_ wouldn't have ruined my clothes, lost my shoes, or acted anything but gentlemanly toward me! _Vincent_ may not be the most social of men nor the kindest but he is more man than you are and let me clarify for you Rico, _you _were lucky _I_ even paid attention to you because unlike you, _I'm_ someone important! I'm a fucking princess and not some floozy that you can pick up and do as you please with! There are certain courtesies that you have to observe when you're taking any respectable woman out on a date asshole and you didn't show a single fucking one of them! You'll be lucky if I even speak to you again, let alone act as if you exist anymore! Now move the fuck out of my way so I can go inside!" She shrieked furiously.

Rico moved out of her way in stunned, shocked silence and Yuffie stormed into the building past a very shocked receptionist, and a very wide-eyed and shocked Vincent whom she didn't notice and straight up to Reeve's office.

"How did it go Yuffie?" Reeve asked happily. His smile faded when Yuffie turned furious silver eyes on her friend. "Reeve you are my friend and Leviathan above knows I listen to your opinions first here in Junon but that was the stupidest mistake you have ever made. Rico was the worst date ever and if I ever have to be anywhere near him again, I might just kill him!" She hissed at her friend furiously.

"I thought for sure that Rico would be as adept in the dating department as he is on the battlefield." Reeve said worriedly. "Well he's not!" Yuffie shouted angrily.

"You can stay here as long as you like Yuffie. We could use the help here. The rebuilding efforts are taking longer than I thought they would be." Reeve offered. "Thanks. I'll take you up on your offer. It's better than going home to Wutai and getting even more pissed off at Godo." Yuffie accepted calmly.

Reeve had her room prepared and Yuffie turned in for the night.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	5. Things that must be said between us

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER FIVE: THINGS THAT MUST BE SAID BETWEEN US.

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!!!!!

* * *

Yuffie groaned when she heard someone knocking on her door at seven in the morning. "Whoever the hell is beating my door in had better be important." She mumbled into her pillows as she got up and went to see who it was.

Her eyes widened and she blushed crimson when she opened the door to reveal Vincent in all his glory. Yuffie regained control of herself and glared slightly. "What can I do for you Valentine?" She asked crisply. Vincent stared at her for a moment before crossing his arms and leaning against her doorjamb. "Fine. Come in." Yuffie said testily as she moved aside for him to come into her room before shutting the door and retreating back to her bed.

Vincent sat down in an armchair provided for Yuffie's comfort and looked at her with unreadable eyes for a moment. "I heard you had a date last night." He finally spoke. Yuffie sneered at the memory. "That is the term I would use loosely but yes.....I had a date." She replied bitterly. "I also heard that it was a horrible date." Vincent continued uncomfortably. Yuffie laughed humorlessly. "Hell date was the more correct term to use Valentine." She replied shortly. Vincent frowned. "That's not my given name." He pointed out. Yuffie stared at him again and snorted. "It's better than some stupid pet name isn't it?" She demanded. Vincent swallowed the venomous retort he wished to give and sighed. "I'm trying to be civil." He said instead. "Yes at seven in the morning. You woke me up." Yuffie retorted.

"I came to talk." Vincent defended himself then mentally kicked himself for defending himself against the small ninja in front of him. Yuffie sighed tiredly and moved back into her nest of pillows and blankets. "Fine. Let's talk then." She said wearily. Vincent nodded curtly and settled down into the chair. "I didn't expect you here. I also didn't expect to hear the tail end of your date. I was shocked to say the least." He said after a few moments of silence.

Yuffie smirked at him. "So you heard me rip Rico a new one eh?" She asked boredly. "Indeed. It was......unique to say the least." Vincent replied.

Yuffie lost her smirk and her face took on a pained expression. "What did you really come here to talk to me about Vincent?" She asked. Vincent looked at her silently as if he were contemplating what he came for. "The argument we had over the phone." He replied. Yuffie looked down at her blankets. "What about it?" She asked bitterly. Vincent closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, his emotions were safely hidden away. Yuffie glared at him again. "Do you always have to do that when you talk to people? You sound like a robot or something when you talk about anything with that blank voice you have!" She yelled.

"I meant what I said over the phone. I didn't want you to come here Yuffie." Vincent said. Yuffie moved until she was on up on her knees in the bed and glared at him harder. "And I meant what I said on the phone too! I came here because I felt like it and I had business to attend to! The _only _reason I'm _still _here is because it's _rude _to refuse the request of a _friend_." She snarled back. Vincent frowned at her. "What do you care of friends Yuffie? You're independent and self-sufficient. You need no one." He said. Yuffie thought back to the ride back to the bar from the plain where Omega was defeated. "Barret almost said the same thing back when we were going back to the bar. Only it wasn't nearly as nice as you put it. I have feelings Vincent and unlike you, I'm neither afraid nor ashamed to show them. I was invited to stay here in Junon because of the fact that Reeve is my friend and as such he misses me." She retorted sharply.

"You have few emotions Yuffie and I can name them all. Happy and Angry. That's it. There's nothing else about you." Vincent said blankly. "What the fuck would you know about me Vincent? You can't get to know someone if you fucking pretend they don't goddamn exist! I on the other hand know plenty about you! And do you know why? Because I did some research while we were hunting Sephiroth. So if you think you know me then think again." Yuffie spat angrily. "Why would you go behind my back to look up information on me?" Vincent demanded. "What do you care Vincent? It's not like it was some big fucking secret that I kept from everyone." Yuffie sneered back at him as she got out of her bed to pace.

"Why would you even bother trying to learn anything about me? Lucrecia didn't have to go behind my back. She asked me to my face." Vincent sneered back. Yuffie laughed coldly and swung to face him. "Because I knew it was pointless. I'm not Lucrecia as you can see I'm not encased in mako, I didn't experiment on you, and I damn sure didn't abandon you for some grease ball bastard that experimented on you and my own fucking child! Leviathan Vincent for someone that used to be a turk, you sure are pretty fucking stupid! I don't know what the fuck I see in you really! I mean even _Cloud _got his act together and you're still alone! Which is how you're gonna remain unless you get your head out of your fucking ass!" She screamed at him.

Vincent reacted before his mind could catch up with him and slapped Yuffie so hard that she landed on the floor across the room. "You don't know anything Yuffie. Not a fucking thing." He spat. Yuffie stared at him with wide eyes full of fear for the first time since they met. "Y-you hit me." She said tearfully. Vincent's own eyes widened as his mind finished processing. "I didn't mean to hurt you Yuffie. I'm sorry." He said. "Don't. Just....oh Leviathan I've never been hit by a man before. Not even by my old man." Yuffie said softly as she brought a small hand up to her throbbing cheek. Vincent moved as if to help her up but Yuffie held up her other hand. "Get out of my room Vincent. I don't want to see or speak to you right now." She said quietly as she got up off the floor and opened the door for him to exit.

Vincent bowed his head slightly and moved to obey the small ninja. When he was out the door and it was closed and locked behind him, he heard her sink to the floor and begin crying. Vincent never hated himself more than he did as he walked away from Yuffie's door silently.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	6. How I Really Feel

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER SIX: HOW I REALLY FEEL

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!!!!!

* * *

Reeve was usually easygoing and rather nice. Today he was neither as he stared down at Vincent from his desk. "You hit Yuffie?" He nearly hissed.

"I did not intend to strike her. It happened very quickly. We were arguing about a phone call we had." Vincent deadpanned. Just as Reeve was opening his mouth to deliver a rude comment in response, Yuffie barged into the office and held up her hand. "Don't blame Vincent. He's right. It was my fault because I goaded him to it." She said.

Reeve sighed. "Yuffie you shouldn't feel as if you have to defend him. He did strike you after all." He said soothingly. "That's just the thing Reeve, I knew exactly what to say to push his buttons so that he would retaliate. So really it's as much my fault for goading him as it is his for hitting me. I don't want you to blame him only and I don't want you to punish him." Yuffie replied earnestly. Reeve sighed in acceptance and nodded. "Fine. Get out of my office Valentine. Yuffie I need to speak with you about an upcoming mission that you have." He said shortly. Yuffie sat down in Vincent's vacated chair and subtly took in the scent he left behind. 'He always smells like gunpowder and Wutain spices.' She thought happily.

"What's up Reevesy?" Yuffie asked demurely. "Well.......this mission requires a team and unfortunately, Rico is apart of that team." Reeve began hesitantly. "Fine with me as long as you remind him that he's only seeing me in a professional capacity. If he tries anything funny on the mission, I'll hurt him Reeve. I'll hurt him badly." Yuffie replied. Reeve nodded and continued on with the mission. It was fairly simple even by Yuffie's standards. She and a team of three operatives were going to spy on a terrorist organization that had recently come to light. It would be a week long mission and she had an allowance that was fairly open ended.

"When do I leave for this mission?" Yuffie asked. "You leave in about an hour." Reeve replied. "Ok then. That might be enough time to make things right with Vincent." Yuffie said carefully. Reeve chuckled. "I'm sorry he's so dense if it's any consolation." He replied. "Thanks." Yuffie said softly.

Yuffie left Reeve's office and headed to her room to pack a few items of clothing. She took enought to last her two weeks just in case and tucked some extra gil away in her bag too. Her materia also went into her bag and she sighed. 'I don't want to fight anymore.' She thought tiredly. Yuffie left her room and tracked Vincent down to the shooting range.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Vincent spoke first. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl and I can handle a few blows." Yuffie brushed it off with a smirk and leaned against the other stall. "Look I'm sorry you don't want me here and I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I meant a lot of what I said but I could've said it in a nicer way. I just don't think it's fair to me or our friendship that you think it's ok to treat me any kind of way. Despite my young age, I'm still a human being and so are you. Even if you don't want to see and acknowledge those two facts. I have feelings and I don't like it when people walk all over them like they're not important. That was the main reason I left my country behind. I don't like being treated like I'm inferior and like I don't matter because I do. That's all I wanted to say and I hope you'll be a little bit happier to see me when I return from my mission." She added before she walked away to brief her team.

Yuffie met up with her team in the third conference room. "Ok boys This mission is rather simple. We go in and spy, take as much information as we can, and get the hell out in a week's time. There won't be time for fun and games. If you fuck up, I'll make you pay for it. I've never gotten caught spying on any terrorist organization Reeve has sent me to investigate and I'll be damned if I get caught now. We communicate by radio while we're spying and cell phone or PHS when we're in town following any given member of the terrorist organization we're supposed to gather intelligence on. If Reeve calls me with any mission changes, you'll be the first people I inform. I have a 100% success rate and I want to keep it that way. If any of you can't work well with others or with me, then speak up now and I'll have you replaced." She said briskly. Rico watched her speak and thought of a way to get back into her good graces so that he could get her into bed and hopefully married to himself before Vincent Valentine opened his eyes and saw what he had right in front of him.

"Alright then since no one said anything, we'll be departing in approximately 45 minutes. I expect you to be ready to leave in 10." Yuffie said before sweeping out of the room. She sighed slightly and went back to her room to do a last minute check on her bag and weapons. 'Ok everything's fine and it was left just the way I put it so I'm ready to go now.' Yuffie thought. She saw the note just as she was preparing to take her things to the lobby and load it into the car they were taking.

Yuffie we need to talk when you return. There are things that we have both left unsaid.

Vincent.

Yuffie smiled and shook her head. "Ok Vinnie. As soon as I come back, we'll finally tell each other the truth." She whispered softly.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	7. The Mission Begins

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER SIX: COMPLICATIONS UPON ARRIVING: BEGINNING OF THE MISSION.

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the Inuyasha portrayed in Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Ankara: Yuffie's alias

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

VINCENT WILL BE BACK TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW!

* * *

Yuffie was frustrated with her team. 'This is why I work alone or with Avalanche. These incompetent morons are gonna get us all killed.' She thought with a barely supressed growl. At times like this, she wished Vincent were here. Or Tifa. But she was stuck with these guys instead.

"What part of stealth don't you seem to comprehend?" Yuffie hissed at her teammates as they travelled to the inn they would be staying at. Yuffie loved Costa del Sol but today it was bothering her something awful. "We're sorry Yuffie but...we couldn't help ourselves. We were just happy not to be going back to Icicle Inn." One of the operatives spoke up. "How about we do our job and not get sidetracked by the fact that this is a major tourist town?" Yuffie asked.

They arrived at their inn and Yuffie smiled brightly. "I'd like four rooms please. They're reserved under Andala. Ankara Andala." She spoke with a heavy Wutainese accent for this mission. "Ah yes Miss Andala. I have your keys right here." The concierge replied cheerfully. Yuffie liked her already. The girl reminded her of herself. "Thank you very much." She chirped back. Yuffie took the three keys and turned. "Alright boys. You four get to share two rooms and Rico and I get the third and fourth ones to purselves." She said happily. "I don't think that's very fair or economic Yuffie." Rico spoke up before any of the other three could stop him.

Yuffie whipped her head around at pinned him with a hot glare. "I'm the only female on this mission. So it _is_ only fair that I get my own room. I don't share with my boys in Avalanche so I'm sure as hell not gonna share with any of you dickwads. Now goodnight and don't do anything stupid that might potentially blow our cover." She snapped quietly. The petite ninja grabbed her bag and glided off to her room. "Way to go Rico. Don't get her pissed at us already!" Akira Kitama snapped angrily. "Yeah man I mean seriously douche bag, you're being a fucking bitch." Hiro Kitama snapped in agreement. Rico glared at the twins and narrowed his navy colored eyes. "You two piss me off. So do us all a favor and shut up." He grunted.

"Man...what a drag. This mission's gonna suck if you piss our leader off." Takito groaned as he headed toward one of the rooms with Martin following behind him silently. The twins Hiro and Akira followed behind them toward their room, leaving Rico alone in the lobby. With a curse, Rico headed to his room as well.

Rico cursed again angrily when his room didn't connect to Yuffie's but to Martin and Takito's room. 'That must mean the twin assholes are roomed next to my future bride.' He thought angrily.

The five man team met downstairs for dinner and Yuffie stared at each of them hard for a moment before she smiled slightly. "I think that with the exception of Rico's bad attitude, I got a pretty nice team. Now we're going to have to be both professional and discreet. If we get caught on our spying mission, we'll be tortured then killed as a message to the WRO to keep their nose out of terrorist business. We're going to succeed on this mission so you don't need to worry about dying." She said low enough for them to hear but not for other patrons of their hotel to hear. The four men saluted her and they headed into the restaurant attached to the hotel. The twins took up either position on Yuffie's sides and Martin took the seat in front of her so Rico was stuck in front of Akira while Takito lazily sat beside Hiro. (The table is like this: Rico, Akira, Yuffie, Hiro, Takito, and Martin)

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	8. Rico Strikes Again

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER SEVEN: RICO STRIKES AGAIN!

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the asshole Inuyasha portrayed in some Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Ankara: Yuffie's alias

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

Sorry about the error in the other chapter. They're a six man team instead of a four man team.

VINCENT WILL BE BACK TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW!

* * *

Yuffie let herself back into her room and smiled slightly. Everyone behaved themselves and no fights or trouble was started tonight. She sighed happily and sank down on her bed gleefully. A chirping sound made Yuffie find her phone and answer it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Yuffie. I was calling to see how you're doing." Tifa said. "Oh I'm alright. I'm on a mission in Costa with a pretty decent team besides this asshole who thinks he's Leviathan's gift." Yuffie replied. "What's his name and what's he like?" Tifa asked. "Rico and he's an asshole. He took me on a hell date Teef and has the gall to think I still want him. I told him I'd rather marry a ressurected Sephiroth than him." Yuffie huffed angrily. Tifa's merry giggle lightened Yuffie's mood again.

"He sounds like an arrogant jerk." Tifa said. "He is. Believe me." Yuffie replied. "How are you and Vincent doing?" Tifa asked hesitantly. "Not good. We fought before I left and blows were traded. I think his hurt my pride more than my cheek though. We're gonna talk when I get back from Costa." Yuffie replied. "He hit you?" Tifa asked in disbelief. "Yeah but in all fairness, I hit him first." Yuffie replied. Tifa's uneasy laugh made Yuffie smile. "Relax Teef. We spoke a little and we're gonna work things out like I said." She soothed. "Well you'd better. I don't want to go to jail for murdering one of my friends for hurting another one of my friends." Tifa said half-jokingly. Yuffie laughed uneasily this time and Tifa giggled. "I was just joking...mostly." She assured her friend.

Yuffie made an angry sound when a knock sounded on her door insistently. "Hold on Teef." She huffed as she got up off her bed and opened her door. "What do you want?" Yuffie snapped as she clutched her phone to her face.

"I wanted to make up for my bad date." Rico replied easily. "Not interested." Yuffie moved to slam the door in his face but Rico stuck his foot in the way. Yuffie glared at him and growled low in her throat. "What makes you think you can refuse me?" He asked. Yuffie gaped at him in shock and blinked. "What makes you...what?" She asked stupidly. Rico smirked and leaned against her door much like Vincent did the day before.

"How dare you? Get the fuck out of my sight." Yuffie snapped as she recovered and her eyes flashed. Rico chuckled and wagged his finger at her. "That's not very nice. A lady shouldn't use such language and when you're my wife, it won't be tolerated." He scolded her lightly. Yuffie reached out and shoved Rico out of her doorway before slamming her door in his face as hard as she could.

"The nerve of that bastard!" Yuffie hissed furiously as she locked her door and moved back to her bed. She curled up with her phone and let Tifa talk her anger away. "Cloud and I are official now. He's told everyone." Tifa chirped happily. Yuffie smiled. "Good for you Teef. I'm glad Cloud finally got it together." She said then winced as she thought back to some of the things she had screamed at Vincent. Tifa jumped when Yuffie shrieked at her door being kicked in.

"Rico I told you to get the fuck out of my sight!" She bellowed angrily. Tifa listened silently so she could relay everything to Cloud who would probably tell Vincent. "You're going to be my wife whether you like it or not. Lord Godo has already agreed." Rico snarled back at her. Yuffie's laughter was cold and reminded Tifa that she could be a monster if she so wished it. "Lord Godo? Hah. My father knows me better than that and wouldn't be so stupid as to arrange a marriage that I don't support. So he didn't agree to your marrying me anymore than I agreed to you marrying me which I haven't and I don't." She sneered in her most arrogant princess voice.

"You dare question me woman? Has your father never taught you that your proper place is to be silent and submissive? You do not speak out against a man. You, woman, aren't intelligent enough to talk on the same level as a man." Rico sneered back. Yuffie's choked, gutteral growl made Tifa worry. "How dare you? How dare you speak to me like I'm some silly little bitch with nothing better to do than to find some rich bastard and slut it up until he grows tired of me or one of us dies? I am the princess of Wutai and I am no man's bitch! _I_ will marry when _I _find a man worthy enough to stand at _my _side as an equal. I refuse to allow any man on this planet to _dominate _me like a weak little wench when I am worth more than that. I will give my submission to the man that deserves it on certain grounds. I will not roll over and take it like some dog. So fuck you and your lofty ideals. Again, I would sooner marry a ressurected Sephiroth than you." She snarled gutturally. Tifa could tell that Yuffie was so close to losing her temper and killing the man. Rico smirked. "You'll come to obey me soon enough." He replied. Yuffie punched him in the face. She didn't slap like most women do but then again, Yuffie wasn't most women and that's why she was perfect for Vincent. If only the dense moron would understand that. She would allow Vincent to dominate her somewhat but like she said, she wouldn't just roll over and take it for anyone. Not even Vincent Valentine.

Tifa was proud of her friend for putting that guy in his place. She heard soft breathing on the other line and smiled. Cloud heard everything and he would be telling Vincent. It was high time that Rico jerk learned his place. And if he had to learn it from the business end of Cerberus or Conformer, the more the lesson would sink in. Tifa and Cloud both blinked when they heard the sound of a smack and the phone clatter on the floor. Fury leaking from every pore and a new red mark on her face, Yuffie got back to her feet, grabbed the phone, tucked it into her bra so they could still hear and grabbed one of her smaller shuriken. She thought about it for a moment before putting it back down on the floor and grabbing Rico's face. She bodily threw him out of the door and moved over to the bathroom so she could assess the damage because she would be damned if she was gonna let that bastard lay a mark on her face. When she saw the smallest of red welts, she soothed it away with a low level Cure and fixed her door back on its hinges so the hotel wouldn't charge Reeve extra. "The nerve...ooh that bastard...how dare he?" Yuffie choked on her fury quietly.

"Yuffie calm down. It wouldn't do if you let Rico ruin your mission for you. When do you start it actually?" Tifa asked. "Tomorrow. I'm assigning Rico with the twins. They'll keep him in line." Yuffie huffed. Tifa chuckled. "That's the spirit dear." She replied. Yuffie sighed. The two women hung up and Yuffie turned in for the night so that they could get a decent start on their mission in the morning.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you.


	9. Mission Impossible? Pt 1

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER EIGHT: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE? PT 1

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the asshole Inuyasha portrayed in some Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Ankara: Yuffie's alias

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

Sorry about the error in the other chapter. They're a six man team instead of a four man team.

VINCENT WILL BE BACK ONE CHAPTER FROM NOW!

* * *

Yuffie woke her team at dawn when it was still dark, her glare silencing any protests before they could be made. The petite girl crept out of the hotel with her team at her back though she hoped the twins would keep an eye on Rico. She didn't trust him for some odd reason. And her instincts never lied to her so she trusted them more than anything in the world.

"Where are we going?" Rico hissed angrily. He had been having a very wonderful dream where Yuffie was submissive to him and her friends were distant memories. In his dream, Rico ruled Wutai with the same iron fist he ruled his home with. And his beautiful Yuffie bowed to his every whim, wish, and order. "You should know by now Rico-san that we're going to do our job. The reason we were deployed was to spy on the terrorists and that's what we're gonna do." Yuffie hissed back in annoyance. Her nose wrinkled because she could smell the lingering arousal on his body. It disgusted her that he felt like that about her. She wasn't his to feel that way about.

The six man team came to the hideout they were supposed to be at in order to spy on the terrorist group and Yuffie motioned for silence. "Akira, and Hiro take the north side. Rico and Martin take the south side and Takito you come with me to monitor the east side." She ordered softly. "We'll be missing one side Yuffie-hime." Akira whispered. Yuffie nodded and sighed. "Martin take the west side. I'm sure Rico can handle the south by himself." She said. "Yes Lady Yuffie." Martin bowed and blended into the darkness of the early hours. Rico disappeared as well. "I'm worried about that goddamned Rico-san Yuffie-hime. Something about this mission is making me fucking wary." Hiro said softly. "Me too Hi-chan. I know that 'Kira-chan can watch the border himself. I want you to spy on Rico too. I have a feeling that this mission isn't as easy as it looks." Yuffie replied. Hiro nodded and bowed to his princess before he and his twin brother took off into the shadows, parting ways. Takito and Yuffie disappeared as well.

The team watched until the sunrise forced them to retreat for the moment. "We'll return at dark. I want to spy on them properly." Yuffie said. The five men nodded and they all showered, changed, and met back up for dinner again. Yuffie placed Rico between the twins again (Hiro, Rico, Akira on one side of the table and Yuffie, Martin, and Takito on the other side).

Yuffie yawned widely and caught some sleep before they were set to head out to spy again. Making sure her door was locked and secure, her phone charged, and her pack prepared, she curled up in bed and drifted off.

Yuffie woke her team up bright and early at sundown and they got their gear together. "We're all taking the same sides we took earlier. I'll warn you now, if you get caught you're on your own. With that said, the team headed out and got back to the hideout by the time the last rays of sun disappeared.

Takito pulled the camera out of his bag to take pictures while Hiro took his out and Martin and Rico took theirs out. "No flashes. We don't want to alert them to our presence." Yuffie warned. The others nodded and went to their respective places to spy.

Yuffie cursed silently as she looked through the binoculars. 'What is that idiot doing getting so damned close?' She thought furiously. Takito looked at Yuffie oddly but she shook her head at him. "Don't worry about him. He's an idiot. If he gets caught though..." He trailed off. "Damn you're right. Akira go keep an eye on that idiot Rico and make sure he doesn't get caught." Yuffie hissed.

The team retreated when the sun began to rise and headed back to their inn. Yawning widely, Yuffie stumbled into her room and headed straight to bed, forgetting to lock her door and change out of her clothes. The petite Wutainese female dimly registered someone joining her before she drifted off. 'I'll fuck them up when I wake up tonight.' She thought tiredly.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you


	10. Mission Impossible? Pt 2

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER NINE: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE? PT 2

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the asshole Inuyasha portrayed in some Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Ankara: Yuffie's alias

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

VINCENT WILL BE BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Yuffie woke up to the sight of Rico in her bed. Rather than scream and bring unwanted attention to herself, Yuffie calmly got out of her bed and dragged Rico's sleeping body out of her room and into the nearest utility closet. Dusting her hands off softly, the ravenette returned to her room where she locked her door and took a shower. Grimacing at the amount of grime attained from crouching in the dirt and trees all night long, Yuffie scrubbed herself clean and emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later clean and dressed. She ordered breakfast in her room and relaxed the day away.

Rico woke up in the dark. He turned to snuggle Yuffie's warm body but found himself nuzzling a mop instead. Angry, Rico left the closet and retreated back to his room. He had almost had her but she was still resisting. No matter. She would be his soon enough. He would make sure of it.

The six man team moved out after a hearty supper and once again went and spied on the terrorist group. Rico was once again sent by himself with one of the other team members keeping a discreet eye on him. Yuffie blinked when her phone gave one silent vibrating pulse then went still. She took it out and read the message before nodding to herself and creeping closer to the group's location. She had to hear what they were saying now. Reeve had upped the recon mission and she was excited. The petite princess wrinkled her nose at the noises they made and decided that all-male terrorist groups sucked major balls.

"We're hitting Junon day after tomorrow. If this attack works, there will be a whole new war started. We're going to make ourselves look like heroes in this skirmish and the city will pay us whatever we want to keep the war from starting up again." The leader said. His cronies laughed and agreed. Yuffie fell back into the shadows and used her ninja skills to hear any other conversation going on between the group.

"What if the members of Avalanche get involved?" One crony asked. "Well we'll just make this war look like it's their fault." The man replied. Yuffie silently sneered in disgust. She got what she needed and moved back again. Softly, Yuffie sent word to her team to move out and meet back up at the Inn.

"Ok so the terrorists are planning to start a war and blame it on Avalanche if we interfere. We have a two days to get back and warn Reeve before the terrorists actually succeed in their plans." Yuffie said. She called Cid and they were picked up within the hour.

"Yuffie you got back early." Reeve said as she strode into the office. "I know what the group is planning. They're going to start a war and blame Avalanche if we try to stop them. The group is planning to hit here day after tomorrow." Yuffie replied. "Thank you for your work Yuffie. You can go rest in your room now. I'll send a squad out to Costa to eliminate the threat." Reeve said. "Thanks." Yuffie replied.

The raven haired princess peeled off from her team and headed to her bedroom. She locked her door and showered before going to bed for some much deserved sleep.

* * *

R&R but be kind. Or I will sick Chaos on you


	11. Back In Junon

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER TEN: BACK IN JUNON.

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the asshole Inuyasha portrayed in some Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

VINCENT IS BACK THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Yuffie woke up and sighed. "I don't want to do this." She said to herself as she got dressed for the day. The petite ninja headed down to the mess hall for breakfast and hoped she didn't run into Vincent until she'd had at least one cup of tea. "Good morning Yuffie-sama." Akira and Hiro said in unison. "Good morning Akira, Hiro." Yuffie yawned. "How'd you fucking sleep last night?" Hiro asked. "Not well." Yuffie admitted.

"Yuffie-sama could I speak frankly?" Akira asked. "Sure." Yuffie replied as she grabbed her breakfast and a huge mug of hot Wutai tea sweetened just like she liked it. "Rico-san isn't someone you should take lightly. He's a soldier and right now he's out to win the prize. No offense. If Vincent-san doesn't wake up and smell the roses, Rico-san won't give up until you take the choice from him." Akira said.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah I realize this. I don't know how things will go between Vincent and I but even if he doesn't return my feelings, I won't date Rico again." She replied. "We'll fucking help if we can but don't expect a goddamned miracle." Hiro agreed. Yuffie laughed. "I don't. Believe me. Just see if you two can't keep Rico distracted for the day until I can talk to Vincent ok?" She replied. "Right fucking on!" Hiro cheered. Yuffie sighed. They finished breakfast and Yuffie headed off to the firing range to blow some steam off.

"I didn't realize you knew how to fire a gun." Vincent said quietly. Yuffie nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I learned from Rude and Elena." She replied as she popped the empty clips. Yuffie stripped and cleaned the guns thoroughly before putting them back together and slapping fresh clips into them, flicking on the safety, and holstering them. She set them in her bag and headed to the locker room. Vincent followed her silently and the Wutainese female sat down on the benches. "Ok you said we needed to talk so I'll let you lead this little thing." She said.

Vincent nodded and sat down across from her on the opposite benches. "I know you have feelings for me...I'm not quite sure if I can return them because I feel that our age difference is too great." He said. Yuffie snorted. "That's stupid. But I can respect that I guess." She said. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you Yuffie. I just don't know if I feel comfortable dating a girl that is 30 years my junior." Vincent explained. Yuffie smirked. "The only ones that know you're 30 years older than me don't really give a shit. It's actually pretty simple. Either you want to be with me or you don't." She said. Vincent nodded. "It is that simple. However knowing me like you do, I'm not known for taking simple." He replied. Yuffie snorted again. "That's the understatement of the year." She agreed sarcastically. Vincent shot her a look and Yuffie smiled unrepentantly. Vincent sighed. "I haven't dated a female in years." He said. "I know this. I'm one of the ones that freed you from your own stupidity." Yuffie replied.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and Yuffie shrugged. "It's true." She said. Vincent pretended she didn't comment on his redemption attempt. "However...I am willing to give it a try once more." He said. "Oh thank Leviathan. I thought I was gonna have to actually bring Sephiroth back from the dead so Rico would leave me alone." Yuffie replied in relief. Vincent gave her an odd look and Yuffie snickered. "I told Rico I'd marry a resurrected Sephiroth before I would marry him." She explained. "Ah." Vincent said in a disturbed voice. Yuffie laughed. "I don't have to now because I can finally tell Rico I'm off the market so to speak...not that I ever was on the market." She said. Vincent snorted softly and Yuffie gave him a look that he ignored quite studiously.

Rico whistled to himself as he headed to the firing range to get in his morning practice. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Yuffie and Vincent together talking lowly. He growled when Vincent stood behind the petite girl and wrapped his hands around hers. "Are you sure this is the right stance? It's not like outdated is it?" Yuffie teased. "I assure you woman that it isn't." Vincent replied, on his dignity. Yuffie laughed and leaned back into him. "I understand oh mighty Turk-sama." She said. Vincent snorted and moved a little closer to her as he lined her sights on the target. "Now lightly squeeze the trigger so the recoil isn't so bad." He said. Yuffie obeyed and made a soft noise as she was shoved back into Vincent's body. "I always knew Cerberus was a bad-ass gun. I never thought it was this bad-ass though." She said. Vincent chuckled and leaned into her, his hair brushing her shoulder. "If only you could fire Death Penalty. That's a bad-ass gun." He replied. Yuffie laughed lightly and Rico snarled silently. "Good morning Yuffie." He said coolly.

Yuffie looked over toward him as did Vincent. "Oh. Good morning. Is there something wrong? You look a little unsettled." The silvery lilac eyed girl asked. "Why is that beast touching you?" Rico snapped. "'Cuz he can. What the hell is it to you? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything. That would be him." Yuffie replied as she nodded toward Vincent who was glaring at the soldier. Rico's face darkened as Vincent's arm curled around Yuffie's hips possessively. Now that he accepted that they were to be together, his demons did _not_ like sharing. Yuffie was their female. Not his.

"Unhand my future wife." Rico demanded. Vincent snorted and ignored him. '_So that boy wants to play with fire does he_?' Chaos rumbled in Vincent's mind. 'It would seem so.' Vincent replied. Chaos stirred in Vincent's eyes for a moment but didn't take over. Yuffie rolled her eyes and nudged the raven haired man. "Let's get back to your lesson." She said. Vincent nodded once and glared once more at Rico with Chaos in his eyes. "I'd watch what I said about other people's girlfriends. Someone might take offense." He rumbled in a combination of his voice and Chaos' voice. Rico shuddered in fear but ignored his instincts. "She is to be mine. Not yours. You aren't even human." He sneered. "He's more human than you are gaki-teme." Yuffie replied darkly from Vincent's torso. They were having a mini-tussle over the gun in Yuffie's hands as the gunslinger tried to aim and shoot Rico while Yuffie tried to keep him from doing so despite her own urge to shoot him. The Wutainese princess finally turned and yanked Vincent's face to her's for a hungry kiss, distracting him enough to flick the safety on and holster Cerberus as he dug his fingers into her hair and practically devoured her.

"Oh my fucking Gods!" Cid screamed when the rest of Avalanche saw the two locked in a heated lip-lock that had the potential to turn x-rated. Tifa cheered softly while Cloud blushed as red as Reno's hair. A single crimson and silvery lilac eye turned their direction and parted to continue their lesson like nothing happened. "Where's my gun?" Vincent asked. Yuffie smirked and pointed at his hip. "I holstered it while we were kissing." She replied smugly. Vincent nodded. "Why don't we call it a day?" He asked. "Works for me." Yuffie replied.


	12. Rico Makes Trouble

THIS IS MY SECOND FF 7 ATTEMPT SO NO FLAMES. I LIKE THIS ONE BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S MORE IN CHARACTER.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: RICO MAKES TROUBLE

I DON'T OWN FF 7 SQUARE ENIX DOES. IF I OWNED IT, YUFFENTINE WOULD BE CANON AND LUCRECIA WOULD BE A BAD MEMORY. I DO HOWEVER OWN RICO, AKIRA, HIRO, TAKITO, ANKARA, AND MARTIN.

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. POSSIBLE OOC-ness FROM VINCENT AND THE OTHERS!

Rico: based off the asshole Inuyasha portrayed in some Sess/Kag fanfics

Akira: Haru from Fruits Basket

Hiro: Hidan from Naruto

Takito: Shikamaru from Naruto

Martin: Hatori from Fruits Basket

VINCENT IS BACK THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"So you two are...making a go of it?" Cloud asked. "Yes." Yuffie replied. "I see." Cloud said. Yuffie snorted at the look on Cloud's face and rolled her eyes. "It's not like none of you saw this coming." She said. "I didn't!" Cid protested. "You're old and half-blind." Yuffie snorted. "Rico won't stop just because you two tried to eat each others faces off." Tifa pointed out. "I know. But now I don't have to deal with him alone." Yuffie replied cheerfully. Tifa laughed."This is true." She agreed. "Although I might have to help Vincent get away with murder if Rico doesn't back off." Yuffie mused. Tifa nodded. "Most definitely." She agreed again.

"You two are insane you know that?" Cloud asked. "Yeah we know. But you are insane too for noticing that we're insane." Yuffie replied. Tifa nodded. "It's true. Insanity recognizes insanity in others." She said. "That makes no sense whatsoever." Vincent pointed out. "It makes perfect sense. You just can't see the truth in the words." Yuffie replied. "I give." Cloud sighed. Yuffie grinned. "Good plan." She said.

Rico stormed into the mess hall where the members of Avalanche sat and pointed at Yuffie and Vincent. "You sir are robbing the cradle. Yuffie is thirty years younger than you! If you turn her over to my care without a fight, I won't use excessive force on you." He declared. Tifa's jaw dropped and Yuffie's followed suit. "What the hell did we walk into?" Cloud asked. "I think we're about to be accomplices to a murder." Tifa replied as Vincent's ruby eyes flashed with nothing short of pure anger. "There's not a murder if there's no body to be found." Cloud commented. "It would be murder because there are witnesses." Tifa replied. "Damn." Cloud sighed. Tifa smiled fondly. "What business if is it of yours if Vincent is older than me?" Yuffie recovered quickly and put her sharp tongue to work on the Costa native.

"You will be putting him into a nursing home before long. What woman wants an old geezer for a husband?" Rico sneered. Yuffie snickered quietly before starting to laugh aloud. "Yuffie?" Tifa looked unsettled at the laughing kunoichi. "He thinks Vincent will submit to being put into a nursing home! Oh Leviathan what a joke! Oh it hurts!" Yuffie continued to laugh as she clutched her stomach. Vincent calmly held Yuffie upright so she didn't fall on the floor. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Rico. Yuffie and I are not that far apart age-wise." He replied calmly even though he wanted nothing more than to shove Death Penalty down Rico's throat and pull the trigger.

Yuffie continued to giggle madly as she leaned against Vincent. "Geezer!" She gasped as she laughed more. Vincent debated on whether he could shut her up quicker with a kiss or a flash of skin. He decided to improvise. Vincent tipped Yuffie's head up and kissed her as he moved her hand up to his chest where the protomateria rested before Omega. "This belongs to you now. I trust you to take care of it and keep it safe from harm. I gave it away once and it was returned to me trampled and abused. I'm giving it away once more. I know I made the right choice this time." He said softly against Yuffie's lips. Vincent felt Yuffie's mouth curve into a gentle smile that others rarely saw on her face. "You won't have to worry about it anymore. I'll take good care of it Vincent. It's more important to me than anything else in the world because I didn't steal this. I _earned_ it. That's a million times better than all the stolen materia in the world. I thought power was the most important thing to me but now I know I was wrong. _You_ are the most important thing to me. You and our friends. _You mean the world to me. Without you and the others, this world isn't worth being in. You and Avalanche make this world worth saving._" She said softly in Wutainese at the end.

Vincent smiled coldly at the stunned Costa native. "That's why you will lose every time you try and take her from me. Because you don't have her. You will never have her. Not like I do. She's mine and I'm not too keen on sharing. Fuck off. I won't warn you again." He said as he slid a possessive arm around the shorter female. "She's not yours! She's mine! I saw her first! You didn't do anything to win her! You haven't taken her on a date! You despise her!" Rico sneered angrily. Yuffie snorted. "And some date that was! That wasn't even classified as a date. That was a disaster of nearly epic proportions. At least Vincent didn't try to kill me or rape me or destroy my things!" She retorted angrily. The petite ninja winced as Vincent's clawed fingers dug into her hip. "You didn't tell me that." He said quietly. "We were fighting at the time." Yuffie pointed out. "It doesn't matter. I still would have done something to avenge you." Vincent said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Yuffie replied. "It doesn't matter now. I will issue one last warning boy. Stay away from Yuffie. Knowing what I know now, I won't hesitate to put the fear of Leviathan into your sorry carcass should you continue your foolish pursuit of a clearly taken woman. Fuck off." Vincent said coolly toward Rico.

The crimson eyed gunslinger turned his back on the fuming Costa soldier and steered Yuffie toward the food line. "You need to eat." He said. Yuffie just grinned and nodded. "I'm hungry." She agreed.

* * *

Rico has been issued a final warning. Will he take it? Who knows? We'll find out soon enough.


End file.
